


SPIDER!!

by Zuzanny



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fic from 2000, Giant Spiders, Probably discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Gundam boys go hunting in an ancient cave system, and one of them disappears!
Kudos: 1





	SPIDER!!

12 August 2000  
::Gundam Wing and it's characters do not belong to me in any way. I don't earn money for writing these stories, although if someone want's to pay me they can! :) The situation here hopefully will be explained in later chapters. Maybe. Also, there is a bit of swearing in this one.::

SPIDER!  
by Zuzanny

Part 1

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
One second they all had been making their way through the dark tunnel, the next Duo squeaked and disappeared from the back of the group. Wufei swore and drew his sword. Heero had his pistol already, same as Quatre and Trowa. They drew close together so their backs were at each other and their weapons were pointing out. The only thing that pierced the darkness were the lights attached to the barrels of the pistols.

"Duo?" Heero called out. "Stop playing around you idiot!"

The only reply was the wailing of the wind similar to it blowing through electricity wires or other cords.

"Duo, where are you?" Quatre this time, peering back down the corridor they had just come from.

Still nothing.

"I really hate this." Wufie muttered.

"I think I see something." Trowa said, making his way towards the spot where Duo had last been.

"Knowing him he probably just tripped over." Heero said to himself. "Baka." They discovered Duo's scythe blade, but no Duo. "Shit."

Somewhere else, Duo squirmed and struggled to free himself from the sticky ropes that had him so entangled he could barely move his legs. He could move his arms, but his braid was stuck limiting his head movement. It was also fairly obvious from the breeze from below that either he was really high up, or there was a really deep hole underhim.

/Caught like a bug in a spider web. And with out my scythe./ Several harsh expletives came to mind. /Okay, okay. Calm down. Obviously you have to find a way to escape, but how? Over a big pit. In the dark. With no weapon. What is that God-awful smell? I don't want to know./ He tried to think of how he came to be suspended in the manner that he was, but could not come up with a rational explanation. /Walking along that hallway with Heero and the others, then this- hang on! HEERO!/

"HEERO!" He yelled beginning to twist again. There was a strange vibration along the sticky ropes. Very similar to tugging, or... a spider moving along it's web?

Suddenly he could see it's outline, a huge spider with long-long spindly, white-stripe speckled legs, and one while stripe down it's otherwise black abdomen. Light from below glinted on it's many eyes and exoskeleton and the venom collected at it's fangs. Duo's eyes went wide, and all common sense fled his mind to be replaced by blind panic.

He screamed loud and long.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
Four heads shot up in unison at the sound of their missing member's scream echoing through the cave/corridor.

Quatre gasped and clutched at his chest, leaning heavily against Trowa for support.

"Where is he?!" Heero demanded. Quatre took a few gasping breaths then pointed up into the inky blackness above them. Then the shakes hit his body so bad that he would have fallen to the ground it Trowa had not caught him.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
"Nonononononono!" Duo shrieked, frantically trying to free himself from the webs as the spider crept closer and closer, and only achieved entangling himself more. The spider moved close, then away, then close, then away, spinnerets working to cocoon him. On a few occasions it came close enough for him to kick or punch hard enough to make it back off a few moments, but never for longer than that.

"Duo! Where are you?!" Heero's voice came to his ears.

"Heero! Oh my God help me! I'm here! I'm here! Hurry! Big-mother-spider trying to eat me! Oh no! Oh no! oh FUCK! GO AWAY!" He swatted at it's head yet again, this time not actually connecting because of the webbing being pulled tighter around him.

"Where are you?!" Heero and Wufie called together.

"We can here you, so just keep talking." Wufie this time.

"Are you DEAF?!" Duo shrieked (again), well and truly panicked now. "There's a freaking HUGE spider here trying to EAT ME!"

Below Trowa had lain Quatre on the ground and was seated beside him, pointing a torch up to help Wufie and Heero climb the rocky walls. Wufie carried his own blade, and Heero had Duo's scythe blade. From above they could hear Duo cursing madly.

Duo cried out in terror and agony as the giant spider sunk it's blade-like fangs into the flesh of his hip through his black pants. Heero and Wufie hurried their assent at the sound. When Duo fell oddly silent, they all felt something similar to electricity run through them. There was a reason the braided pilot was quiet, and they were all thinking the worst.

Duo watched with a morbid fascination as the spider pumped it's venom into his body. It was strange. At first the bite had been incredibly painful, but now the bite heated up and was more uncomfortable than anything. He was actually growing more comfortable as with each beat of his heart the warmth spread down his thigh and up his side. He noticed a strange metallic flavor in his mouth and licked his lips a few times. It was getting hard for him to concentrate. Colored lights flashed and danced across his eyes.

/Ummm... Am I dying?/ If he was it didn't feel so bad.

He didn't feel it when the spider withdrew his fangs and began to spin webs around him again.

Heero pointed his own torch up and across, lighting up the reflective circular strands of the web and the shiny brown of Duo's braid hanging from the center. A slight shift in light and he saw the spider with it's fangs firmly buried in Duo's side. Wufie continued climbing up towards the web while Heero steadied himself and took aim with his pistol. The spider moved away from Duo, spinning more webs around him.

"Oi, Duo? You still alive?" Wufie yelled.

A small noncommittal noise floated down. Heero grunted, never losing aim of the spider. One shot was all it took for the spider's head to explode in a mass of gore and slime and a horrific stink. Seconds later the splatter of goop and the dull thud of a kicking spider body hit the stony floor below.

"Duo!" Heero called up.

"Answer us!" Wufie added.

"Um... I think..." Duo's voice was dreamy and nowhere near as panicked as it had been a few moments before. "I think... that I'm bleeding?"

Both Heero and Wufie swore. Wufie sliced through the sticky ropes and scrambled up through them, crawling out onto the trampoline like web and over to where Duo was sprawled out unmoving in the center of it. Thick webs also covered him, making him appear paler than he was. Or at least Wufie hoped it was the effect they had. He sliced through the webs then pulled Duo ups sitting. Duo was totally limp and would have fallen back down if Wufie was not holding him up. Wufie slapped him a few times in the face, and tried to get him to open his eyes. Duo did, reluctantly. He fixed his eyes to Wufie's for probably two of his slowed heart beats before his eyes rolled back and only white was visible.

Swearing again, Wufie slung Duo over his shoulder ad then carefully climbed their way down the rocky wall.

To be continued... ?


End file.
